


【FGO】[天体科相簿]Sweet Trio

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 被同一个Alpha标记的Omega在发情期感觉会同步，是基于这个设定下的天体科相簿三人行。
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Kirschtaria Wodime, Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 13





	【FGO】[天体科相簿]Sweet Trio

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多在lof都说完了，Alpha马里斯比利×Omega基尔什塔利亚和罗曼。
> 
> 港真我头一次写这么长的纯车……
> 
> ready？

“唔。”  
  
罗曼忽然眩晕了一下，手里捏着的水笔也跌落下去，在地上滚了几圈，停在桌腿旁。  
  
他维持着握笔的姿势，用沉浸在工作中的大脑去思考这突如其来的眩晕是怎么回事，正在没睡好和咖啡喝太多了中间举棋不定，比那一瞬的眩晕感更让人无法忽视的热潮就从身体内部涌了上来。  
  
“怎么……会……”  
  
距离上次的发情期才不到一个月而已，圣杯未免也太不靠谱了！  
  
由从者向圣杯战争许愿变成的人类如今愤愤地咒骂着愿望机，手抖得像是得了帕金森，他勉强撑着椅子的扶手，拿着钥匙去开桌下的柜门，却死活对不上钥匙孔。  
  
“抑制剂是放在……该死！”  
  
罗曼照着习惯去找抑制剂，却猛然想起对已经被标记的他来说抑制剂起到的效用微乎其微，他一把丢开钥匙，用最后的理智和力气从办公桌边起身，奔到门边锁上了医务室的门，然后靠在门板上喘息。  
  
（早知道还不如不让马里斯比利标记，起码抑制剂还能起到效果。）  
  
罗曼明白自己这是毫无根据的迁怒，谁也不知道被标记后抑制剂就会失效，明明其他人就不会这样！所以还是圣杯的错！从一开始发情期不稳定就……  
  
难熬的情潮让他内心充满了愤懑，思绪乱七八糟地从圣杯一路埋怨到标记他的Alpha，顺带埋怨着当初觉得标记会比抑制剂更好的自己。  
  
标记确实比抑制剂安全无害节省时间，前提是他的Alpha在身边而不是千里之外的英国伦敦时钟塔。  
  
（得联系马里斯比利让他赶快回来才行……）  
  
虽说是这么想着，但发情期的Omega已经没多余的精力去选择出最有效的选项了。罗曼靠着门板，颤抖着解开了自己的外套，想也不想地手往下伸，插进内裤里摸到那个湿漉漉的入口。  
  
“啊嗯……”仅仅只是触摸他就叫出了声，手指按捺不住地往里戳进，略显粗糙的手套摩擦着敏感的穴口，让他就算靠着门板也支撑不住，缓缓跪倒在了地上。  
  
跪伏的姿势让手指进入得更加顺利，动情且已经惯于性事的身体贪婪地包裹着那一根手指，后穴热情得仿佛那是Alpha的阴茎，回忆起马里斯比利是怎样以这样的姿势从后方进入自己，罗曼就愈加兴奋起来，同时也愈发空虚。  
  
他将第二根手指也放了进去，湿透的后穴被挤出一滩水，手套并不是吸水的材质，却也不免沾了几分湿气，本来就被打湿了的内裤更是潮得透彻，紧紧贴在皮肤上，罗曼管不上那个，只顾着用手指抽插自己的后穴，搅出更多的汁水。  
  
他对自慰本就不擅长，又被骤来的发情期夺去了大半思考的能力，两根手指在自己的后穴戳弄，却始终不得其法，只知道插到里面，随便搅拌一下又抽出来，不断重复这样的过程，得到的快感却不够慰藉身体，甚至连缓解情欲都做不到，折腾了这么久前端也只是半勃起，压在裤子里甚至感觉不到什么紧迫。  
  
“呜……到底为什么……”后穴不断地流着水，手指这样抽插仅仅比什么都不做好一些，却还是不够，罗曼被这份不满足逼得快要哭出来，不得不逼迫自己回忆着之前的经历，回忆马里斯比利是怎样对待自己的。  
  
发情期的Omega其实并不怎么需要前戏，但马里斯比利总以“可能会受伤”为借口，用手指和吻挑逗他，直到他忍不住开口恳求，才把阴茎插进来，安抚下几欲令他发狂的情潮。  
  
亲吻是不用想了，可是他的手指……  
  
罗曼恋恋不舍地把手指从后穴里拔出来，艰难地直起身，往办公桌的方向膝行几步，翻过身靠在桌子上，手套上满是自身的淫液，去解裤子的纽扣和拉链。  
  
颤抖的手几番打滑，他好半天才把裤子脱下来，潮透了的内裤也褪到膝盖，罗曼迫不及待地将双腿张开，手指再度插入炙热的后穴。  
  
应该是……这么做的吧？他不确定地想着，将第三根手指也插了进去，在穴口拧了半圈，手指碾压内壁，他打了个哆嗦，又往里摸索，一寸寸抚摸柔软的穴肉，透明的粘液彻底把手套给润湿了，多余的黏液聚成滴落下去，把垫在身下的制服外套也污染出深色的水渍。  
  
“嗯……嗯……”他闭上眼睛，假装是马里斯比利在爱抚他的身体，呻吟出声：“唔嗯……再、再往里一点……哈啊……”  
  
前端颤颤巍巍地抬起了头，随着手指在后穴的摸索而渗出前列腺液，罗曼将双腿又打开了一点，让手指能进得更深，指腹在紧窄的甬道按压，摸到某一处之后，呻吟声陡然高亢起来：  
  
“啊嗯……啊~就是那里……好舒服……好舒服啊……”他不知饕足地不断用手指去按摩那个部位，手套的布面蹭着嫩肉，他仰高了头，把下半身也抬高，好让自己能更省力，另一只手从背心下摆伸进去，抚摸自己已经凸起的乳尖，捏着那一个小点来回揉搓，一边的乳尖被他揉捏得刺痛，在那刺痛之中却又生出尖锐而甜美的快感。  
  
他不可能像马里斯比利那样掌控节奏，只知道抵着能让自己最舒服的那些地方不停刺激，堆积的快感很快就到了顶点，但却尽数堵在身体里无处发泄，不管是前面还是后面都到了临界点，仿佛玻璃杯中接满了水，晃来晃去，偏偏溢不出来。  
  
罗曼睁开眼睛，眼角积聚着水汽，他茫然地看着空无一人的医务室，爱抚自己的手却无法停止，情欲高涨得好像再施加一点刺激就能达到高潮，可不管他按揉后穴或者摩挲乳尖，或者握住前端撸动，将自己折磨得浑身高热，却始终还差了那么一点。  
  
就差那么一点……  
  
后穴流出的水几乎把制服外套的下摆完全淹没了，Omega在发情期简直像是水做成的生物一样，罗曼用舌尖舔舐自己的上颚，妄图再增加新的快感，可仍然无济于事，他终于哭出声来，哑着嗓子呻吟：“呜……马里斯比利……Master……”  
  
——  
  
基尔什塔利亚直接一个踉跄，他飞快地找回重心，紧接着旋身，披风飞扬出优美的弧度，刚好闪过对面模拟的敌人射过来的一箭，卡多克和奥菲莉娅看直了眼，随即前者低下了头，后者眼睛闪闪发亮，显然把基尔什塔利亚这一举动当作了料敌机先。  
  
剩余几名A组成员显然看出这是失误，只是要么事不关己，要么觉得这并不是出言的好时机，只有佩佩隆齐诺怀着些许担忧同伴之情，询问这名少年天才：“还好吗？”  
  
金发少年站定，一边用简短却威力强横的魔术击杀了敌人，一边露出与平时无异、毫无破绽的微笑：“谢谢你的关心，我没事。”  
  
这当然是假话，基尔什塔利亚即便站定不动，都能感觉到自己后穴在往外流水，渴求什么东西插进去，最好是他老师的……他微一恍神，立刻凭借强大的意志力清醒，他发情期一向日期精准，像这样突然到来只有一个可能。  
  
（那个家伙……罗玛尼·阿其曼……）  
  
基尔什塔利亚在心里咬牙切齿，表面上还要装出一副平静无波的样子，在A组成员的眼前继续训练。  
  
由于被标记的缘故，其他人应当闻不到自己因为发情而弥漫出的信息素，这是基尔什塔利亚在这场意外中唯一能当作安慰的地方，他看到芥雏子侧过脸打量自己，朝即便在战斗中也显得很文静的少女笑了笑，后者转过脸去，不再看他。  
  
基尔什塔利亚才松了一口气，尽管他知道樱桃酒的气味仅存于他一人的感官中，樱桃的香味带着酒气，混杂着不属于自己的浅淡的蜂蜜和焦糖的香气，他光是嗅着这气味就双腿发软，后穴流的水几乎把裤子都打湿，全靠他穿得厚实还有披风遮掩才没露馅。  
  
如果不是正在训练中，正在众人的眼前，他差点就想脱下衣裤抚慰自己。  
  
而最终支撑住他，维持着他精神上的一线清醒的却是除了他自己与老师之外，伴随着他的信息素一同弥漫开来，比前两种更加浅薄，却无法让人彻底忽视的过分甜腻的气味，令人联想到绵软的草莓蛋糕，以及有着橘粉发色的某个男人。  
  
基尔什塔利亚再次在心里咬牙切齿地念了一遍那个名字，硬是依靠这股来势汹汹的怒气撑过了后半程的训练，从[另一边]传过来的快感随着时间愈发强烈，显然对方已经按捺不住自慰得不知道多开心。他体内空虚无比，后面又湿又黏，前面半勃着，到后来他几乎不敢动弹，站在原地被迫正面对抗，下手一次比一次狠。  
  
硬撑到训练结束，他强压着内心的怒火和身体上的情欲，礼貌地与队友道别，拖着已经有些飘忽的步伐怒气冲冲地直奔医务室。  
  
门是锁着的，基尔什塔利亚没心情去想密码或者敲门，干脆利落地一个魔术轰开了门锁，比他身上的味道更为浓郁也更显得甜腻的信息素从门缝中传出，基尔什塔利亚推开门走了进去，一眼就看见正对门口衣衫不整自慰的罗玛尼·阿其曼。  
  
“唔……”对方显然从他共感到的那时候起一直自慰到现在，整个人好像从水里捞出来的一样，露出的皮肤上都是被情潮蒸腾出的粉红色，见有人轰开门进来，这个软绵绵的Omega也只是唔了一声，脸色茫然地看过来，过了三四秒才猛地一惊，本来大张的双腿一下子缩起来，受惊的兔子一样蜷在桌脚，又过了几秒，像是才看清来人是他，松了一口气，轻声道：“是……你啊……吓我一跳……唔嗯……”  
  
“你这家伙……”基尔什塔利亚才不会对罗曼有什么怜惜之情，他反手把门关上，质问对方：“你知不知道现在是白天！居然在这种时候发情……我还在训练……”  
  
他说到一半被压抑的情欲就往上涌，后半句质问声音也轻软下来，听上去不像是发怒，反倒像是撒娇，房间里草莓蛋糕和樱桃酒的味道融合在一起，中间掺杂着马里斯比利留下的标记的味道，他直面这封闭房间内的暧昧氛围，脸色变了变，身体一晃，险些像罗曼那样跪倒在地上。  
  
基尔什塔利亚用尽最后的理智划了个修复的小魔术将门重新锁好，背靠着门板轻轻喘息，罗曼这时候才反应过来，茫然地道：“……对、对不起？”  
  
“说对不起有什么用！”基尔什塔利亚将对方的名字放在齿间咀嚼好像真的在咬他的肉：“罗玛尼·阿其曼……你都二十六岁了，居然连这点自制力都没有吗？”  
  
“对不起……”似乎被他的态度震慑到了，罗曼低下头，马尾辫跟着他低头的动作滑落到肩膀上，他很羞愧的样子，说着抱歉的话语，“对不起……可是……可是抑制剂没有效果……我好难受……呜……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚眼睁睁看着眼前的人说到一半又将腿打开一点，手指在已经被他自己揉弄得狼藉的后穴抽插，明明手套是不吸水的材质，居然都被他弄得湿成一片，指缝间全是黏液，抽插间发出让人脸红心跳的咕啾咕啾的水声，而其主人也在恬不知耻地呻吟：“只有这样……啊嗯……才舒服一点，可是……没办法高潮……呜……想要Master……”  
  
“老师他……哈啊……老师去时钟塔了。”基尔什塔利亚控制不住自己喘了一声，他死死压抑着自己自慰的冲动，拖着发软的双腿走到办公桌边，居高临下看着罗曼：“你要是有自制力的话……怎么会出现这种事！”  
  
他深吸一口气，不免吸进更多两人混杂在一起的信息素，能让他动情的却只有掺杂于其中占比不大的老师留下的味道，但只是这样就足够他全身都开始发软，基尔什塔利亚扶着办公桌，觉得自己攒了几分力气，俯身去拉扯罗曼，想把他拽起来，至少不能让他这样一直在地上躺着。  
  
就算是Omega，罗玛尼·阿其曼也是一名成年男性，在他的不配合之下，基尔什塔利亚不但没将他拉起来，反倒差点被他拽倒下去，基尔什塔利亚气极：“你还打算就这样待在地上吗？”  
  
“呜呜……但是……好舒服……”罗曼呜咽着将重量托付在基尔什塔利亚的手臂上，少年纤细的肢体几乎架不住他的体重，好不容易把他拉起来半截，又跟他一同摔下去。  
  
一个人摔在自己身上的疼痛总算让罗曼稍微有点清醒了，他扶着基尔什塔利亚，歪歪扭扭地站起来，靠在办公桌上喘气，无意识地往少年身上贴，在他胳膊上蹭来蹭去，撒娇般道：“难受……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚被他蹭的火气上涌，差点没把他直接扔出去，说到底如果不是这家伙，自己现在也不会落到这种境地，草莓蛋糕的味道几乎要盖过他自身，他简直怀疑这个男人身上的汗水都是甜的，不然很难解释为什么对方信息素的味道这么浓重。  
  
他却没想过自己才刚刚进来，而之前罗曼已经在这个房间里待了很久，久到整间医务室都弥漫着甜蜜的气味，罗曼像是他的信息素那样紧紧粘着他，基尔什塔利亚艰难地把对方甩到医务室的床上，罗曼却抱着他的手臂不放，呜咽着喊他老师的名字：“马里斯比利……”  
  
他迷迷糊糊用沾着汗水与泪痕的脸去蹭那只戴着手套的手，娴熟地伸舌舔舐指尖，丝质的手套被唾液润湿，他咬住那个被他舔湿的尖端，握着对方的手腕，用牙齿将手套拽了下来。  
  
白色的手套掉在地上，罗曼歪着头，张口含住少年纤细的食指，高热的口腔中湿软的舌纠缠着手指，从指腹一路舔过虎口，基尔什塔利亚起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，却又被舔得浑身酥麻，有意无意地放任了罗曼的举动，嘴上却说道：“你、你清醒一点，我又……嗯……不是老师……”  
  
“我知道……唔嗯……”罗曼吐出他的手指，仍不满足似的用脸颊去蹭他裸露的手掌，基尔什塔利亚能感觉到掌心贴上潮湿热烫的肉体，他浑身都僵硬，直接肉体的接触将他的理智也燃着，他听到罗曼喘息着开口：“基尔什……塔利亚……君……”  
  
二十多岁的男人毫无心理障碍地对小他好几岁的少年撒娇，基尔什塔利亚被他蹭得身体发软，不得不扶着床边，恨恨地开始抚慰自己。  
  
长久的忍耐一时出现了宣泄口，几乎刚一摸上自己的身体，基尔什塔利亚就软倒在床上，他仍不愿靠近罗曼，只是缩在床尾，解开了披风和外套，长裤半脱，手指浅浅地没入后穴，那里早已经水流不止，刚一摸上去就是满手的黏滑，他分不清是羞耻还是发情期的影响，或者兼而有之，脸上发着烧，小声地念着：“老师……”  
  
罗曼在他旁边自慰，湿透的外套扔到床下，全身只剩下黑色的背心和白色手套，背心高高地卷到胸口上方，除此以外全身赤裸，恨不得被抚慰到所有地方。他比基尔什塔利亚要放得开许多，也是因为他比基尔什塔利亚在情潮中受的折磨更久，几乎失却了所有理智，只晓得追求快乐，戴着手套的手在后穴抽插不停，三根手指来回搅动，仍觉得不足，呜咽着哭道：“还、还不够……没办法去……呜呜……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚才刚刚把第一根手指塞到底，从罗曼那边传来的快感就淹没了他自己的感触，他惊喘一声，露出的身体登时覆上一层薄红，濒临高潮边缘的感觉让他控制不住，更加简单粗暴地抚慰自己。那边的罗曼却像是找到了什么宣泄口一样，朝着他这边蹭过来，满是湿黏体液的下半身骑在他光裸的大腿上，两人肢体交缠在一起，基尔什塔利亚还没来得及为此发怒，就先遵循快感吐出了呻吟：“哈啊……好舒服……”  
  
其他的一切都不重要了，只要能让自己变得更舒服的话什么都好。基尔什塔利亚将身体迎上去，下半身纠缠起来，双方的性器都被夹在中间，随着动作被挤压抚慰，肉体的大面积碰撞更是让两人的欲望得到了一点释放，不需要再渴求地用自己的手掌去舒缓。  
  
基尔什塔利亚衬衫的纽扣被他自己接连蹭开，上半身也光裸，两个人几乎全身赤裸地抱在一起，像是连体婴一般，贴上去的部位一点也不愿意分离，罗曼更是用自己的乳头去蹭着对方的胸口，断断续续地叫着：“唔嗯……舒服……还要……”  
  
“我也……哈啊……”基尔什塔利亚痴痴喊着：“老师……老师……”  
  
他与罗曼紧紧拥抱着，体内却依然空虚，这个姿势无法方便地抚慰后方，可是两个人又都不愿分开，只能不断地磨蹭彼此的大腿根，妄图以此缓解那股空虚感，不知道是谁先渴求地含住对方的唇瓣，接着黏糊糊地亲吻到一起，像小猫一样互相舔着舌头，在唇瓣交合的间隙流露出不满足的哼声。  
  
最后是基尔什塔利亚率先撑不住，他偏过头躲开对方追逐的吻，像之前的罗曼那样带着哭腔：“不行……后面……想要后面……”  
  
被他这声哭泣带动，罗曼也蹭着他脸侧，沾着汗水湿气的粉发和金发混到一起，他委委屈屈地道：“我也要……呜……基尔什……君……帮帮我……”  
  
他的手臂从少年的背上滑落下去，沿着脊椎没入尾椎下方，基尔什塔利亚立刻就明白了他什么意思，心理有些抗拒，但等罗曼的手指按进他的穴口，他就说不出来拒绝的话了，靠在罗曼肩膀上微微喘息。  
  
比手指要粗糙一些的布料摩擦着皮肉，潮湿的手套缓缓地侵入他体内，一想到那湿气是什么，基尔什塔利亚就觉得头脑发热，一半是生气，一半是羞耻，但这一点都不妨碍他因为这侵入吐出呻吟，不自觉地跟对方贴得更紧，穴口一张一合，想要把那根手指更多地吞进去。  
  
但那根手指只没入一半就停在那里，基尔什塔利亚嗯了一声，不情不愿地伸出手去，抚摸对方柔软的皮肉，摸到与他同样湿黏的入口，他察觉到对方身体一紧，也插入半截手指，呻吟道：“快……唔……快点……”  
  
手指像是陷入了一汪水里，同时又被包裹住，穴肉绞着手指，好像连进出都困难，但抽插起来却又顺畅无比，基尔什塔利亚不由得想到：每次老师……是这种感触吗？  
  
但很快他就没空想这些有的没的了，与他抱在一起的另一个Omega心急地往他体内直接塞了三根手指，一边用手指按揉内壁，一边软声哀求：“还要~哈啊……求你了……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚好半天吐不出来一个字，只能伏在他肩头不停喘着，手上却报复性地也添进两根手指，在对方体内胡乱戳弄。  
  
简直像是在自慰一样，基尔什塔利亚失神地想着，他后面被罗曼的手指扩张开来，手套的布料搓揉敏感娇嫩的内壁，本来上面沾着的微凉的水渍重新被他后穴捂得暖热，与此同时他的手指也在对方的身体里面，快感由于被同一个人标记的关系连通了起来，虽然不至于到感同身受的地步，可是眼下这种状况，与感同身受也没什么区别，甚至由于共感，快感成倍地叠加，轻易地将两人推向高潮的边缘。  
  
“啊……好舒服……那里还要~唔啊……”罗曼肆无忌惮地呻吟着，基尔什塔利亚听得心烦意乱，明明体会到的快感差不多，要他像罗曼那样叫出来却还是有点障碍。  
  
（真想不通……这家伙难道不会害羞吗？明明都二十多岁了！）  
  
基尔什塔利亚喘着气，主动吻住了罗曼的唇，将那些听着让人害羞的呻吟全部堵了回去。  
  
舌尖与舌尖相触碰，呼吸里充斥的全是对方的气息，明明都是温和甜美的味道，却隔着一层不能相融，已经被标记过的Omega的信息素无法抚慰彼此发情期的渴求，甚至由于某种不能明言的因素，使得那份渴求愈加深重。  
  
再亲切的接触和爱抚也无法缓解那份焦灼，只能给身体再增添一分简直称得上是负担的快乐，手指搅弄穴肉，身躯相互贴合，双腿交缠在一起，微侧过脸，让对方的舌头在自己口腔内进得更深，也更方便自己去舔吻对方的唇瓣。  
  
基尔什塔利亚与罗曼一同坠入了情潮的漩涡之中，快感在一寸一寸地往上增加，腿间交叠的地方全是水迹，两人早就把衣服脱了个精光，为了抱在一起时能更多的感觉到肉体的温度，只余下罗曼手上的一只手套，基尔什塔利亚死死地咬着他的手指，不愿他把手套脱下，而罗曼无所顾忌地在亲吻的间隙里撒娇：“唔嗯~刚才那里还要……”  
  
他手指在基尔什塔利亚的后穴里来回活动着，手套间摩擦滞涩，与肉壁的接触却柔滑无比，他几次擦过少年体内的敏感点，软声恳求：“我想要这样……想要~想要高潮……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚早已消磨得没了理智，只是还留着点天体科主席的矜持，闻言用鼻音应了一声，循着罗曼不知羞耻的呻吟，在柔软的内壁上摸索，满手都是润滑的黏液。  
  
“唔……想去……好舒服~”对方呻吟的语调浸满了甜意，基尔什塔利亚被这声音感染，脸颊不由得烧得通红，罗曼每一声都是他曾在床上说出过口的，他忍不住去想难道自己当时……或者就是刚才，也发出过这种好像连嗓子都泡在蜜糖里的声音吗？  
  
少年下意识地噤了声，只张着口喘气，罗曼仍在小动物一样舔着他的唇角，说是在撒娇，其实更像是献媚似的了，碧绿的眼睛闪着一层润泽的光，哀声道：“让我去……啊……嗯啊~所长……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚动作一僵，勉强回想起自己和眼前这人以及老师的关系，罗曼却已经主动扭腰去啜吸他的手指，把他的后穴当作自己的那样来回翻搅，基尔什塔利亚顿时连最后一点矜持也放弃了。  
  
尽管内心还残余着不快，但那点情绪无法影响深陷于情欲中的肉体，他不愿像罗曼那样大声呻吟，却也不免低低地喘着，主动夹紧了后穴，晃动腰部，把前端与对方的抵到一起，仗着罗曼紧紧抱着他，分出另一只空闲的手去握住两人叠在一起的性器，本能地来回抚摸。  
  
“等！啊……”罗曼只来得及叫了半句，就彻底失了声，呻吟到后面变成了气音，前端和后端同时被刺激爱抚，过强的快感让他连叫都叫不出来，只能张着口无声地颤抖，后穴倒是更加热情地吸着基尔什塔利亚的手指，简直像是想从那里榨出不可能存在的精液似的。  
  
基尔什塔利亚倒是因为自己主动的关系有了准备，却也不免对欲望更痴迷了几分，他握着自己和另一个Omega的阴茎，柱身并在一起，因为动情的关系前面也是一片湿润，顶端渗出的液体和后穴分泌的混合在一起，被握在手里撸动的时候发出挤压黏腻液体的声音。  
  
他没有意识到自己脸上的表情和罗曼有多相似，只是一味地追求更多的快感，而罗曼已经哭了出来，连哭泣的音量都几近于无，无措地把身边的人抱得更紧，手指用力地绷紧，完全忘记自己的手指还放在少年的体内，基尔什塔利亚刚好被他按到最舒服的地方，猝不及防惊叫一声，迎合上去，呻吟的尾音透着如出一辙的甜意：“啊嗯~要、要到了……啊~啊~一直……嗯……那里的话……哈啊~”  
  
他甜蜜地喘了半晌，被连绵不绝毫无减弱的快感逼到边缘，口舌发干，迫使他去寻求湿润的水源，罗曼也是同样的处境，两片唇不约而同地重又吻到一起，吮吸对方口中的津液，引诱对方湿绵的舌来润泽自己干涸的嘴唇，吞咽不下的口水自嘴角滑落，淌到脖颈与汗水混在一起。  
  
罗曼接吻时还在哭，不安分地用身体各个部位去蹭基尔什塔利亚，后者也在亲吻中呜咽着，不知道怎样去缓解无法释放的压力，就差与罗曼一同哭出来，喃喃着：“难受……想去……唔嗯~嗯~老师……嗯……”  
  
尽管能够从互相抚慰中得到快乐，但没有Alpha在身旁，始终只能停在高潮前一步，积攒的快感越多就越是折磨，饶是如此两人也无法停止，气喘吁吁地抚摸身体，交换亲吻，想要通过这种行为来获得短暂的舒缓。  
  
马里斯比利推开医务室的门时，室内的信息素已经浓烈到连他都不由得恍惚了一下，两种味道混在一起却又无法融合，甜蜜的和青涩的，如果不是医务室有空气过滤系统，就算他人嗅不到正在发情期的信息，也会通过这交叠在一起的信息素猜到里面发生了什么吧。  
  
他重新将门锁好，绕过办公桌，休息的床和这边隔着一道薄薄的帘子，喘息和呻吟从帘子对面传来，马里斯比利无奈地笑了笑，拉开帘子。  
  
属于他的两名Omega正面对面地躺在一张床上，全身赤裸，四肢交缠，神色迷离地接吻，金色和橘粉色的发丝混在一起，像它们主人的信息素那样泾渭分明，感知到他的到来，床上两人一同停下动作，朝这边望来。  
  
“Master！”  
  
“Lord……”  
  
马里斯比利先笑了一声，只道：“看起来我不在的时候，你们玩得很开心啊。”  
  
罗曼毫无顾忌，松开基尔什塔利亚朝着马里斯比利这边扑过来，而金发少年慌慌张张，勉强爬起来，坐在原地，又想凑过去亲近又想捡回一点不剩什么了的矜持，马里斯比利对他招了招手，基尔什塔利亚才乖巧地凑过来，被自己老师摸了摸头发。  
  
难以言喻的安心感浮现出来，基尔什塔利亚温顺地贴着马里斯比利的手臂，纵然情欲的火焰还在灼烧身体，只要对方在这里就不会有问题了，他嗅着Alpha的信息素，顿了顿，低声叫道：“老师……抱歉……我……”  
  
“Master！”罗曼几乎整个人都扑倒在马里斯比利的怀里，大颗大颗的泪水从他眼角滑落，声音里哭腔浓厚：“你、你怎么才回来……”  
  
马里斯比利先吻了吻基尔什塔利亚，然后去安抚哭泣的罗曼，罗曼一点也不介意他的唾液里还带着基尔什塔利亚的味道，渴求地抱住了他的脖子，想要把这个吻持续下去，马里斯比利不得不多亲了他一会儿，才把恨不得腻在他身上的Omega推开，用一瓶水抵住了罗曼的嘴唇。  
  
“先补充点水分吧。”马里斯比利同样将水瓶递给弟子，金发少年接过，不好意思地小口小口地喝起来，刚才的吻稍微安抚了一点体内躁动的情潮，基尔什塔利亚从情欲中拔出些许理智，才发觉自己一直在往老师身上贴近，本来只是抱着一只胳膊，现下却几乎连半个身体都贴上去了。  
  
当然他还完全比不上罗曼，对方根本整个人都黏在马里斯比利的身上，就算刚刚被推开了一点，也只是微不足道的距离，比他大几岁的青年甚至都不接那瓶水，理直气壮地撒娇：“Master喂我~”  
  
基尔什塔利亚直接呛住，咳嗽了几声才缓过来，只是那股错愕感仍存，马里斯比利拍拍他的脊背，目光却注视着另一个人，当真喝了口水，含在嘴里去渡给满目渴求的青年。  
  
基尔什塔利亚不自觉地盯着两人交接的唇舌，罗玛尼·阿其曼一反刚才的黏人态度，安静地等待亲吻，碧绿色的眼睛一眨不眨，紧紧盯着靠近的马里斯比利，后者也看着他，简直像是整个世界只剩下彼此。  
  
“老、老师……”基尔什塔利亚喉头滚动了一下，突然出声，马里斯比利抬眸看他，少年在他的注视下支支吾吾，死活说不出口“我也想老师喂我”这几个字，眼睁睁看着马里斯比利接连喂了好几回，才推开罗曼。  
  
“好一些了吗？”马里斯比利问道，Alpha的信息素对发情期的Omega有安抚作用，不知道是不是由于曾经是从者，罗玛尼·阿其曼对这种事没有一点抵抗力，渴求安抚的态度直逼需求魔力的从者，马里斯比利也不免因此多照顾他几分，见他焦渴的状态缓和了，才停下喂水，将水瓶递给他，“接下来自己喝吧。”  
  
“唔……”  
  
罗曼被发情期折腾了这么久当然也渴得不行，只是相比起喝水来他更先渴求别的东西，眼下情欲被稍稍安抚，他便安份下来，坐下来乖乖抱着瓶子喝水，基尔什塔利亚趁着这机会拽了拽老师的衣袖，嗫喏：“老师……我……难受……”  
  
马里斯比利知晓对自己的弟子来说这就是能主动说出口的最接近于撒娇的话了，他让弟子更靠近了些，亲了亲他的额头，却调侃道：“哪里难受？刚才不是跟阿其曼抱在一起，很舒服的样子吗？”  
  
“不是那样的！”基尔什塔利亚抓紧了马里斯比利的手臂，辩解道：“那是因为他突然发情，我……唔……”  
  
他辩解到一半忽然醒悟自己刚才那副模样全都被看得一清二楚，就有点说不下去了，马里斯比利了然地微笑，“那样很可爱哦，基尔什塔利亚”，他说道，抚摸弟子赤裸的身躯，指尖擦过少年下身挺立的柱体。  
  
“我都不知道你还喜欢跟人一起弄这里。”他改为握住少年的性器，手指圈在根部左右旋转，基尔什塔利亚难耐地嗯了一声，就听他老师调侃：“因为你每次都是只要用后面就去了，以后我也会好好照顾这个地方的。”  
  
“唔……嗯……”基尔什塔利亚说不出反对的话，张口只是甜腻的喘息，他轻浅地晃动腰身，跟着马里斯比利抚摸的节奏让性器在老师的掌心中磨蹭，马里斯比利还要问他：“喜欢吗？”  
  
“嗯……嗯啊……喜欢……老师……”他直起身来，大胆地靠了过去，主动吻上了马里斯比利的嘴唇，软舌抵开天体科君主的唇齿，他尝到混杂着的另一种甜腻的信息素，动作微微一顿，然后探进去的舌尖被含住吸吮，基尔什塔利亚身体一颤，从鼻腔发出像是哭泣又像是欢愉的哼声。  
  
马里斯比利将主动权取回到自己手里，让弟子发出更多的泣声，在他掌心晃动腰部，又贪婪地凑近，用大腿来蹭他的，他不打算这么轻易地放过难得撒娇的基尔什塔利亚，另一只手也抚摸上去，拧住少年白皙身体上已经被他们自己玩弄到肿涨的乳头，拇指和食指轻轻揉搓，少年灰蓝色的眼睛一下子蓄满了水汽，睁大了望着他，身体却仍然顺从地将胸口也挺了起来。  
  
想要呻吟，想要哭泣，想要尖叫……被自己的Alpha抚弄与自我爱抚根本不是一个量级的快感，基尔什塔利亚不停地发出无法自控的闷哼声，想说的话都被堵在唇舌交缠之间，身体亢奋地颤抖着，既空虚又满怀快乐，现在他的感官里只剩下马里斯比利和他自己的味道，意识到这件事的少年更加兴奋起来，愈加动情地伸手环住马里斯比利的脖颈，想让自己的信息素沾染他的全身。  
  
身体上的快感跟心理上的比起来简直不值一提，基尔什塔利亚着迷地注视近在咫尺的浅金色眸子，从那里面只能看到自己的倒影。然而下一刻，马里斯比利神色微动，基尔什塔利亚被迫从那种暧昧的双人世界的气氛中退出，斜着眼睛去看床上的另一个人。  
  
罗曼已经放下了水瓶，那瓶水被他喝得一干二净，空水瓶扔在地上，发出嘭的一声轻响，但让马里斯比利分神的却不是这响动，而是罗曼的动作。  
  
比基尔什塔利亚更早被情潮折磨的Omega已经完全进入了状态，绑住的马尾辫早已松散下来，他俯趴在马里斯比利大腿上，解开他的腰带，伸手撩起耳边发丝，伸舌要去舔Alpha勃起的性器。  
  
察觉到自己被注视，神色恍惚的青年只是抬起绿色的眸子扫了一眼两人，便坦然地埋下脸去，舌尖抵住性器顶端，在上面舔舐半圈，随即把头更深地低了下去，嘴唇轻触龟头，张开唇瓣，将上半截完整地含了进去。  
  
“唔嗯……”他轻哼一声，好像含进Alpha性器的不是嘴巴而是另一个地方，原本就水雾弥漫的眼睛变得更水汪汪，只是由于低头没有被发现，他努力动着舌头，想在被撑满的口腔中找出一点空隙。  
  
马里斯比利只分神看了一眼就继续亲吻弟子，基尔什塔利亚想继续看罗曼要做什么，却因为老师的动作强制夺去了注意力，尽管被吻着，被抚摸着前端，可是他也想去舔舐老师的性器，想要被插进去，但相比起还没有插进他身体里的性器，老师的亲吻和爱抚更加具有吸引力。  
  
罗玛尼·阿其曼按照自己的步调走，Alpha的性器对他来说有点太大了，他只含了一会儿就嘴巴发酸，吐出性器，恋恋不舍地用舌头舔舐，Alpha的信息素冲得他头脑发昏，恍惚连舌面上淡淡的腥气也变作微甜，他脊背弓起，让自己更多地靠近马里斯比利，膝盖跪在床单上，大腿打着颤。  
  
“Master……Master~”长久的在高潮边缘徘徊让他几乎不剩多少力气，他叫了两声，见马里斯比利不像过去那样抱起他，把性器插进来，只能又不明所以地低下头去，以口舌侍奉那根柱体，从Alpha的体液中获得持续但些微的安抚。  
  
马里斯比利仍没有放过弟子的唇，不同于之前安抚性质的吻，现在更多的……基尔什塔利亚不确定他的老师是不是在挑逗他，舌尖轻轻一滑，勾引他主动追上去，主动舔舐被对方滑过的地方，也不总是紧贴着唇，更多只是有意无意地啜上一口，引得他既不愿分开，又被这不上不下的感觉弄得简直要哭泣。  
  
但是唇舌被玩弄着，就算哭出声来，也无法表达自己的想法，基尔什塔利亚强忍着耻意，握住在他胸前揉捏的手，马里斯比利任他抓着手，看自己的弟子睫毛颤抖着，连耳垂都红到透明，像是不堪忍受自己内心的羞耻，少年闭上了眼睛，握着老师的手腕，让男性Alpha的手移到自己的后腰，主动抬起屁股，抓住老师的手指去触摸那个不断流水的入口。  
  
马里斯比利无声地笑了，他松开基尔什塔利亚的唇，指尖在入口划了一圈，对仍闭着眼睛的少年明知故问：“基尔什塔利亚，睁开眼睛看着我——你想要什么？”  
  
少年睁开了眸子，他眼睛浸满了生理性的泪水，几乎看不清眼前的马里斯比利。天体科君主，他的老师，他的Alpha，他在问他想要什么，他……想要和老师做爱，想被老师完全占有，想要……他甚至不愿去想，更不用说将那些妄想说出口。  
  
“我……想要老师……”少年最终也只是这么说着，一如他以往那样，以贵族魔术师特有的矜持和内敛说着不必要的暗示：“老师想怎么做都可以……”  
  
“但我想听你好好地说出口。”马里斯比利抚摸着他的头发，像是幼时教导他学习魔术，而现在他教导弟子身为成年的Omega应该学会的东西，在他身边应该学会的——他并没有掩饰这想法的打算，“刚才我还以为你会推开我，向我讲述你的渴求。”  
  
他用一如平常平稳的语调，基尔什塔利亚要不是身体仍被情欲煎熬，而后穴已经被老师塞入了一根手指，他甚至会因为这语调而错以为自己在时钟塔的课堂上，他嗫嚅着：“我……不明白……”  
  
优等生基尔什塔利亚从未在魔术学习上说出过认输的话语，但他现在明明懂得老师在指导什么，却因为难以抹去的羞耻心而不能把老师所期望的话语说出口，马里斯比利望着他，与实际年龄不符、自他第一次见到天体科的君主时就未曾变化过的美丽脸庞似乎没有因为Omega——不论是哪一个的信息素而动摇，尽管罗玛尼·阿其曼还俯首在他胯间发出细微的呻吟，他也只是望着基尔什塔利亚。  
  
“你在害羞，是吗？”马里斯比利这么问他，本来只插入一根的手指直接变成了三根，基尔什塔利亚扶住了马里斯比利的肩膀，他已经不太理解老师问的话了，他夹紧了那三根手指，金色长发垂落下来，他哀求着：“老师……”  
  
马里斯比利像是笑了又像是没有，他让他更凑近过来，手指在弟子黏糊糊的后穴进进出出。  
  
“啊~啊嗯……老师……”  
  
燥热的身体一下子像是油堆落了火星，一发不可收拾地燃着起来，基尔什塔利亚的声音里浸满了甜意，配合着Alpha手指的节奏收缩后穴，目光却由于姿势的缘故落到另一个人的身上。  
  
橘粉色发的青年俯在马里斯比利腿间，露出半张脸，歪着头津津有味地去舔Alpha的性器，他上半身都栽倒在马里斯比利的大腿上，侧着身体蜷缩。  
  
像是连呻吟的力气都没有了似的，他像幼猫一样发出哼哼唧唧的声音，就算这样也坚持着舔弄Alpha的阴茎，下身露出的性器前端淌着白浊的液体，竟是就靠着给他人口交去了一次。  
  
“每次都……”基尔什塔利亚听见老师的话语，和刚才的平稳语调不同，带着显而易见的轻快笑意，唤青年的名字：“罗玛尼。”  
  
“……唔？所、长……”罗曼慢吞吞地应声，样子可怜兮兮，“要……不行了……嗯……后面想要~”  
  
“想要什么？好好地说出来哦。”  
  
罗曼撑起身体，手臂摇摇晃晃，但还是坐了起来，往马里斯比利身上爬，无视了正被搅弄后穴发出呻吟的金发少年，擦过垂下来的灿金长发，“想要~嗯……所长的阴茎、插进我的小穴……哈啊……想被射进生殖腔……所长~可、可以吗？”  
  
他硬是凭借仅剩不多的力气，爬到马里斯比利身上，双腿分跨在他身侧，用张开的后穴去磨蹭Alpha的性器顶端，马里斯比利在他嘴唇上亲了亲，允许了他的作为：“可以。”  
  
就算他不说许可，沉迷情欲的Omega也已经沉下腰，一张一合的穴口含住性器顶端，曼声呻吟，句尾带着和自身信息素相似的甜腻：“嗯~进、进来了……啊~所长的……好满……哈啊……喜欢，好舒服啊~嗯~嗯~”  
  
他慢慢往下坐，被自己和少年轮番扩张过的后穴轻松地吃下了Alpha粗大的阴茎，他一边往下坐一边摇晃着腰，让肉茎能更多地摩擦到体内的每一寸，只坐到一半，就又颤抖着身体，射出白色的精液。  
  
这次射精过后他再也没有了力气，身子一晃，直接坐到了底，埋首在马里斯比利胸口，发出断断续续的惊喘，颤抖根本止不住。  
  
马里斯比利能感觉到他的后穴正痉挛着，勒紧了自己的阴茎，从底部到柱身，以及顶端撞进的那个更柔软的地方——Omega生殖腔的入口，也同样剧烈地收缩，啜吸顶端的小孔，想从中获取精液和更多的快乐。  
  
他一边玩弄弟子的后穴，一边抓住了罗曼的手——戴着手套的那只，五指张开插进他指间的缝隙，捏住了他手套下未曾示人的指环。  
  
基尔什塔利亚正因为后穴的快感而喘息呻吟，马里斯比利对弟子的敏感点得心应手，随意揉弄了两下就让少年没空再去注意其他的地方，满身通红像只煮熟的虾。而他则拽离了罗曼的那枚指环，连着手套一起。  
  
这比生殖腔被撞开更能让罗曼警觉，他在高潮中抬起那张被泪水和唾液弄得一塌糊涂的脸庞，手指握紧了，颠三倒四地混着喘息不知道在说什么东西：“不……等、唔啊！啊~那个……M、Master……”  
  
“又不叫所长了？”马里斯比利随口道，在又松开手的罗曼掌心挠了挠，才隔着手套捏住那枚指环，把两者都一起拽下来，轻轻搁在床边。  
  
“Master……哈啊……”罗曼不适的动了动手指，对马里斯比利的话作出反应，“Master……所长……有什么……呀……唔嗯~嗯……”  
  
他连惊叫都有气无力，马里斯比利把他抱了起来，肉茎自内而外地碾过体内的嫩肉，已经熟悉性事的身体不安分地蠢动，为接下来往更深处的撞击做好了万全的准备。  
  
但马里斯比利只是把他抱起来，让性器彻底从他体内退出去，他把已经高潮了三次的Omega安置到一边，与其说是嘱咐不如说是命令：“你先休息一下，阿其曼。”  
  
“呜……不要……嗯……Master~”  
  
罗曼是真的连动一根手指的力气都没有了，他靠在旁边，眼睁睁地看着马里斯比利揽过金发少年的腰，让少年用自己刚才的姿势跨坐在那里，马里斯比利问弟子：“想要吗？”  
  
“唔、唔……嗯……想……老师？”基尔什塔利亚还没反应过来，老师的手指刚刚从他体内抽出去，他跟罗曼的位置就掉了个个儿，马里斯比利其实并不指望弟子向罗曼学习，但不妨碍他调笑般再次问道：“想要的东西只有说出来才能传达给别人，阿其曼刚才就好好地说了，是不是？”  
  
“嗯……是的~我、我想要Master插进来，别……不要不管我……Master~”  
  
基尔什塔利亚还未回答，一旁的罗曼就插话进来，抓紧一切时机朝马里斯比利撒娇，基尔什塔利亚反复做好的心理准备一下子被打破，说不好是羞是气，浑身发抖，赌气一般无视了老师扶住他腰的手，硬是找准了位置直接坐了下去，声音发颤：“……老师的……全部都……嗯~嗯啊~”  
  
他摇晃着腰，马里斯比利的手虚虚地扶在他腰侧，随着他的动作不时抚摸少年柔滑的肌肤，基尔什塔利亚本来还想说些什么，被摸了两下就全忘了，只发出动情的呻吟，将Alpha的阴茎咬得更紧。  
  
“忍耐了很久吧，刚才阿其曼高潮的时候有感觉吗？”马里斯比利说着，像刚才那样用指尖在少年勃起的前端滑动，基尔什塔利亚惊叫了一声，后穴因为过强的快感不自然地收缩着，他听到马里斯比利的问话：“是很喜欢这里？”  
  
“有感觉……啊！不、不……喜欢……喜欢的……哈啊……但是……啊~啊~”后穴被Alpha的阴茎插入摩擦，这时再抚弄前端，就不是刚才调情一般的感觉了，如果说刚才是沙滩上的海浪轻拍，现在就是如同海啸一般汹涌袭来，直接将他整个人淹没，理智像无用的防波堤被彻底冲垮，基尔什塔利亚忽地停下了上下起伏的动作，后穴绞紧了，发出沙哑的甜美呻吟。  
  
“啊……啊~要……不行了……呼啊~老师、老师……要去了……啊~啊啊……”  
  
他被钉在Alpha的阴茎上，在老师的手掌中射出精液，马里斯比利甚至还没顶弄几下，阴茎就被湿软的肉壁绞紧了，他抱起因高潮而一时脱力的弟子，对方却慌乱地抱紧了他的脖子：“等……一下……我还可以！老师……哈啊……我还要~”  
  
马里斯比利在他嘴角亲了亲，安抚着未得到满足的慌乱的Omega，将阴茎退出那个小洞，让弟子背过身去。  
  
基尔什塔利亚犹疑地在床上跪伏，背对着马里斯比利，有些紧张又带着欣喜，他感到老师抓住他的两片臀瓣，下一秒熟悉的粗大柱身再次插了进来，他被充实感填满，望向前方，靠在那边休息的罗玛尼·阿其曼满脸委屈地盯着这边，明明没有得到爱抚，却由于共通的感觉仍然满面潮红，不自觉地张开嘴，渴求地喘息，只是连抚慰自己都做不到，简直像是又要哭出来似的。  
  
基尔什塔利亚喘了一声，着意地呻吟起来：“嗯啊~老师~好舒服~”  
  
马里斯比利虽然看不到他的脸，注意到他之前往罗曼那边看的动作也该知道弟子是在想什么，他掐着少年的腰，将阴茎抽出半截，又狠狠地撞了进去，把少年故意甜腻的呻吟撞成破碎的惊呼。  
  
“呀！老师……啊~啊~里、面……好深……太深了！老师……”  
  
“是吗？但是……很舒服吧？”马里斯比利垂眸望着弟子的后腰，手指抬起，从脊椎的中段往下描摹，少年的身躯纤瘦，被他一撞，就承受不住一般猛地一抖，金色的长发也随之摇晃，露出光裸的脊背，他手撑在床单上，竭力地抬起上半身，于是那脊椎也呈现出一个漂亮的弧度。  
  
马里斯比利手指使了些力，透过少年薄薄的皮肤感受到下方温暖的热度，即便遭受着他用力的挞伐，其主人也仍乖顺地跪在原地，原本抬起的头低了下去，看着揉皱的床单，发出喘不上气似的声音。  
  
“啊、啊……好深！老、老师……啊嗯……这么、用力……我……啊……”  
  
他被撞得腰骨发酸，疼痛一般的快乐席卷了全身，觉得从腰后到指尖全都颤抖得停不下来，然后听到老师在他身后像是叹气一样念了声他的名字：“……基尔什塔利亚。”  
  
马里斯比利有些怜惜地看着自己乖巧的弟子，在下一次抽插时，却又往最深处那块柔软的嫩肉捣进去。  
  
“……！”  
  
基尔什塔利亚连叫都叫不出声了，比意识更现行一步的是承受不住过强快感的身体，充实感，疼痛感，身体最深处马上就要被彻底掘开占有，就算曾经有过那种经历，以少年的青涩身体也觉到经验稀少而无法自控蔓延而出的——恐惧感。  
  
（老师的……所以……没问题……）  
  
就算这么想着，基尔什塔利亚还是不由自主地，朝前缓缓地逃开了一点。  
  
他摇晃着身体，跪在床铺上的膝盖颤抖，皮肤摩擦床单都能让他发出甜美的呻吟，要想在这种情况下从Alpha的身下逃走是不可能的，而他本身也不想逃，只是过剩的快感和这快感带来的恐惧让他不由自主地前倾身体，好让Alpha的阴茎顶得不那么深。  
  
性器从少年的后穴被抽出一半，马里斯比利看着弟子无意识地向前爬离，白皙的身体和着金发晃动，挺立的性器微微颤抖着，后穴被连续操弄而打出的白沫倒挂下来，顺着垂下的性器流到身下滴进原本就一团乱的床单里。  
  
他笑了笑，往前再次挺腰，把性器撞在弟子的生殖腔口。  
  
“啊！”  
  
好痛，好舒服，太深了，甜美的快感从被摩擦的地方扩散到全身，只有被撞击的那一小块软肉像是被利刃刺穿，一点的尖锐痛楚混杂在快感里，基尔什塔利亚几乎不能控制肢体，疼痛促使他继续往前，想要挣脱。  
  
（明明……不应该是这样的……上次就没有这么痛……就连第一次的时候也……）  
  
痛楚和快感让他的脑子一片混沌，理智湮灭在这团混沌中，他背对着老师落下泪来，纯粹生理性的泪水划过脸颊，眼前重漫起水汽，他又往前爬了一步，挣扎道：“老、老师……啊……”  
  
好像过了几分钟，又好像过了几年，生殖腔的入口终于被完全打开，Alpha的性器长驱直入，基尔什塔利亚再也支撑不住，一头栽倒在床单上，只有下身高高抬起，被马里斯比利握着髋骨，性器卡在生殖腔口不许闭合。  
  
“哈啊……哈……”基尔什塔利亚只能大口地喘着气，什么话也说不出来，前端小股小股地吐着精液，夸张的快感淹没了神经，已经什么都感觉不到了，只有停止不了的高潮将他侵吞。  
  
“嗯~Master……舒服……”罗曼忍耐不住呻吟，基尔什塔利亚就倒在他身边，他能看清金发少年脸上因为高潮而失神的每一个细微的表情，高潮的快感同样传递到他身上，他几乎要以为自己也被满足了，只是共感始终不可能代替真实的感触，他视线落到马里斯比利握着少年腰肢的双手上，咽了口口水，喊：“Master~”  
  
他被迫“休息”到现在，也恢复了几分力气，想也不想地凑了过来，要推开基尔什塔利亚，马里斯比利看着时机又往前轻轻顶了一下，两个Omega就同时发出颤抖和渴望的呻吟。  
  
“我……我也想……啊嗯……Master……所长……呜呜……”肉体与精神的倒错感让罗曼不知如何是好，本能地去寻求更多快感，贴着身边的少年来回磨蹭，本来只是权作缓解，但能与人肉体相贴总比自己一个人孤零零的要好得多，他委屈地看了马里斯比利一眼，贴着基尔什塔利亚挨挨蹭蹭，用手抚慰自己。  
  
基尔什塔利亚险些没喘过气来，后穴被彻底贯穿，生殖腔被撑开，不同于以往那些温柔举动，带着些粗暴意味的性爱让年轻青涩的身体饱受磨难，但与此同时施加于身体上的却又是的的确确的快感，而这时罗曼还在旁边蹭着他，给他带来不多但奇异的快乐。  
  
“不、不要……啊……我不行了……哈啊……”金发少年缓缓地摇着头，抗拒罗曼的靠近，由于仍被Alpha握着腰，无法逃脱，又由于后穴被阴茎操弄，使不上力气，他只能用摇头和言语拒绝着。  
  
但是——  
  
“之前你们不也是这样做的吗？”  
  
他听到马里斯比利带着笑意的声音，师长将他整个人抱了起来，放在粉发青年的身上，还故意调整了一下姿势，让他们两个贴得更紧。  
  
“这样……哈啊……所长……”连罗曼也退缩着，基尔什塔利亚看见青年的面庞，沾满了汗水，头发贴在脸颊旁，酡红的脸上出现了不能用言语形容的神色：“你……”  
  
那句话只说了一个字就被迫止住，并非是马里斯比利出声或是用了什么手段，只是他自己稍微动了一下，就发出悠长的呻吟，把想要说的话忘得一干二净，被压在两人身下的青年越过基尔什塔利亚的脖颈伸出手，想要去拥抱马里斯比利，马里斯比利仅握住他一只手，十指相扣，摩挲他手上的戒痕。  
  
“嗯~嗯~所长~”  
  
基尔什塔利亚刚才所见的那种奇怪的神色消失了，青年重又堕进了快乐的深渊中，他抓住马里斯比利的手，拽了下来，明摆着诱惑的姿态，像是舔舐性器那样，细致地舔吻Alpha的手指。  
  
基尔什塔利亚不由得动了动手，眼前注视的一幕太过眼熟，他又想起刚才被捧着手腕，青年鲜红色的舌从指尖滑动到虎口，又烫又热，留下却是微凉的水痕。  
  
马里斯比利忽然俯下身，在他耳边轻声说道：“刚才，阿其曼也这样舔过你的手指吧？你呢？有好好地回报过他吗？基尔什。”  
  
他听到老师温柔的，带着明显调侃和诱哄的询问：“刚才我不在的时候，你们是怎么做的？”  
  
马里斯比利停止了下半身的动作，把下巴搭在弟子的肩上，用像是闲聊的口吻，他手指还玩弄着罗曼的舌头，因此能回答的只有基尔什塔利亚一人。  
  
“我……嗯……老师……”马里斯比利停下抽插并不能让基尔什塔利亚好受多少，尽管没有了其他的动作，Alpha的阴茎也依然插在他的体内，强硬地亘在生殖腔口，最柔软的地方都被打开，让他全身软成一滩，无力地伏在罗曼的身上，他想向老师恳求，可是恳求什么呢？他不知道。  
  
“嗯？”马里斯比利催促着：“能好好地回答我吗？基尔什？或者……”  
  
他慢慢地从少年的身体中抽出性器，沾着唾液的手指触及其主人的下身，罗曼发出喜悦的泣声，主动抬起腰，迎接Alpha的阴茎。  
  
“……阿其曼。”马里斯比利依旧把下巴搁在弟子肩头，说话时的气流拂过基尔什塔利亚的耳廓，他听到老师叫另外一个人的名字，他问了相同的问题：“刚才我不在的时候，你和基尔什在做什么？”  
  
罗曼眼角含着泪，被基尔什塔利亚压在身上让他只能在狭小的空间挪动，马里斯比利只将性器抵在他后穴的入口，浅浅没入，不时催促似的往里稍微顶入一点，然后又拔出来，诱得他拼命想抬起腰去追逐。  
  
“呜……给我……”他不甘地努力了良久，Alpha却始终不完全插入进来，他终于把马里斯比利的问话听了进去，乖巧地答道：“是、是在想着所长自慰……唔……进来了……所长~还要~”  
  
“具体是怎么做的呢？像现在这样抱在一起，有接吻吗？”  
  
Alpha的性器往里深入了一点，敏感的内壁被再度开拓，回忆起刚才被顶开生殖腔的快感，罗曼咽了口口水，继续道：“有的……有和基尔什……君接吻……嗯~Master……求你了……再、再进来一点……唔嗯~”  
  
基尔什塔利亚听两人的对话听得满脸通红，不光脸皮，好像连大脑都烧起来了一样，烧得他神志昏沉，想把自己整个人都寻个角落埋起来。  
  
可是那两人的一问一答还在继续，罗曼紧紧贴着他，下身抬了起来，大腿内侧和前端的性器来回磨蹭着，但与之前彼此抚慰不同，现在对方满心欢喜地被Alpha填满，而他伏在两人中间，刚才老师还握着他的腰，现在却把……插进了罗曼的体内。  
  
刚刚被顶得发疼的深处一阵阵地抽搐，连带着小腹也不时痉挛一下，刚才快感的残留让他控制不了身体，就算会痛，可是肉体对那种超过限界的快乐念念不忘。  
  
“接吻的感觉怎么样？”  
  
马里斯比利继续问着，将性器往前推，罗曼惊叫了一声，胡言乱语地呻吟：“呜呜……进去了……啊……里面……唔啊！喜欢、啊啊……生殖腔……”  
  
Alpha的性器顶端触及刚才被刺穿的入口，青年整个身体都猛地弹跳了一下，只是由于被压在最底层，只是稍稍挣动，双手无所适从地抱紧了身上的基尔什塔利亚，在有限的范围里晃着腰，想要让马里斯比利再往里推进一点。  
  
他满面迷醉，根本顾不上回答马里斯比利的问题，只是撒娇：“感觉……唔……想、想跟Master接吻……啊嗯~里面……好涨……喜欢……嗯……射进来，Master的精液……想要……”  
  
马里斯比利打量着他迷乱的神色，目光在颤抖的唇瓣上停留了一会，又注视着中间的弟子红到透明的耳廓，他再度问道：“那么，接吻的感觉是怎样的呢？”  
  
“……很、很软……”基尔什塔利亚觉得自己的声音在发抖，但盼望老师给予自己快乐的心情压倒了一切，他强忍着那股因羞耻而晕头转向的感觉，回答道：“很……舒服……但是，跟老师的不一样……”  
  
“嗯，乖孩子。”  
  
马里斯比利在他露出的耳尖浅吻了一下，他能感觉到老师移动身体，熟悉的柱体抵着空虚的后穴。  
  
“老师……嗯……老师……”基尔什塔利亚向后抬起了腰，明明刚刚才被操得软倒下去，现在又逢迎着Alpha的阴茎，他自己都没意识到自己的声音有多狂热，“老师的……哈啊……插进来了……好舒服……”  
  
马里斯比利这回进入得很慢，基尔什塔利亚完全能够细致地感受到Alpha的性器是怎样撑开碾过自己的后穴，一寸寸深入到最里面，顶端触碰柔软的腔口，尖锐的疼痛传来，他咬住下唇，竭力不让自己动弹。  
  
然后肉茎停在那里，疼痛感很快转化成了隐约的期待，生殖腔亢奋地抽搐,基尔什塔利亚不能自控地抖了一下，马里斯比利轻咬了一口他薄薄的耳廓，少年立时倒吸一口冷气，清晰地感知到自己的后穴因为这吸气而夹紧了Alpha的肉棒。  
  
“呜……”他从喉咙里漏出一声简短的痛呼，眼眶染上湿气，在他身下的罗曼尚未反应过来，缓慢地挪动了一下，望着身上少年含着痛楚与媚意的脸庞，犹疑道：“Master？为什么……”  
  
马里斯比利凝视那双绿色的、有些涣散的眼眸,缓慢地在弟子的后穴中抽动肉茎，金发少年几乎立时追着他的性器抬高了腰，从喉咙里发出甜蜜的喘息，他这时才不紧不慢地问道：“除了接吻之外，你们还做了什么呢？”  
  
“啊嗯~做……做了什么……啊……”基尔什塔利亚头脑发昏，一边呻吟，一边喃喃地重复问话，回答着：“只是……只是用手……唔、唔唔？”  
  
罗曼堵住了他的嘴唇，柔软的东西覆了上来，软绵绵的舌滑进他半张的口中，与此同时他感到罗曼从他背后收回手，擦着他的肩膀过来，有些用力地蹭着他的脸颊，一直蹭到嘴角，沾着汗水的手指挤进正在亲吻的两片唇中间，然后青年就像他突然亲上来那样又突然地退走，只留下手指挤占少年的口腔。  
  
基尔什塔利亚被那根手指压住舌面说不出话，他望着皱着眉头的青年眨了眨眼睛，罗曼像是在苦苦思索着什么，堵住他嘴巴后半晌才道：“嗯……所长……再、再说一遍？”  
  
“这是不行的哦，阿其曼。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚感觉得到自己老师说这话时胸腔的震动，而与马里斯比利面对面的罗曼则看得更清楚，过分熟悉的面庞上，展露出真切的笑意，浅金色的眸如同融化的月光，洒落下温柔的眼神。  
  
他握住罗曼的手腕，让他把手指从基尔什塔利亚嘴里拿出来，不去提到底不行什么，重复了一遍：“除了接吻之外，我不在的时候，你们还做了什么呢？”  
  
“唔……所长……”罗曼被抓着手腕，手臂按在床单上，他看着马里斯比利，轻声埋怨：“……过分。”  
  
就算这么抱怨着，他还是乖乖回答道：“……还……用手指插进……唔嗯~”  
  
基尔什塔利亚学着他之前的做法堵住了他的嘴，少年一边舔着罗曼的舌，一边前后动着腰，把马里斯比利的性器含得更深，从鼻子里发出轻哼声。  
  
“嗯~嗯……放……开……唔嗯~”罗曼一只手推着少年的肩膀，挣扎着要说话，“让我……嗯~”  
  
少年变本加厉地吮吸他的舌尖，罗曼只觉得舌尖被他咬得发麻，抑制不住的酥麻感从口腔传遍全身，他眼眸里积蓄起水汽，整个人既委屈又不解，前端被压在两人的肉体中间，混着他和基尔什塔利亚射出的精液，黏糊糊地相互摩擦，加上自基尔什塔利亚那边传过来的快感，后面却空空荡荡，偏偏马里斯比利不管他，白色的发辫垂落下来，随着他的动作晃来晃去。  
  
“这样……嗯……”罗曼挣了半天，总算将基尔什塔利亚推开半截，气喘吁吁地质问：“这样……哈……就可以吗？”  
  
基尔什塔利亚被他推开，干脆又往上抬了抬身体，腻声喊道：“老师……我又要……嗯啊~又要去了~”

马里斯比利的性器彻底顶入他的生殖腔，像是被他的热情所感染，不断地用力抽插，基尔什塔利亚甚至错觉自己的生殖腔被撞穿。  
  
“啊！啊……老师……太快了~唔嗯~好痛……好舒服……哈啊——”基尔什塔利亚已经不知道自己在说些什么了，只知道跟着老师的动作不断摇动腰肢，后穴被抽插的快乐，生殖腔被顶开的疼痛，内心隐隐的恐惧和期待——作为Omega，如果被射进生殖腔的话……  
  
“过分……我也要……”罗曼呜咽着：“我好难受……所长……”  
  
他真的落下泪来，可怜兮兮地抽泣，不知所措地朝上方伸出手去想要拥抱马里斯比利，中间却隔着基尔什塔利亚，少年的金发落下来铺了他半身，他一抬手，金色的发丝就从他手臂上滑下去。  
  
马里斯比利看着金发掩映下两具白皙的肉体，目光闪了闪，俯身去吻了吻罗曼的脸颊：“真像小孩子……你们两个人都是，要好好回答我的问题哦。”  
  
他掐着少年纤细的腰，从被操弄得汁水淋漓的后穴中拔出性器，基尔什塔利亚几乎是惊慌失措地出声：“老师！”  
  
他马上就要去了，老师却在这种时候抽身，基尔什塔利亚下意识抬起腰追过去，马里斯比利掐在他腰上的手却很用力，将他牢牢地按在罗曼的身上。  
  
罗曼还在前一个话题上纠结，大颗大颗的泪水从眼角滑落下来，哭得上气不接下气：“又、你又说这种话……呜……我本来就、呃……”  
  
他打了个嗝，马里斯比利适时止住了他的话头，手顺着少年的腰线抚摸下去，插进基尔什塔利亚与罗曼的身体中间，爱抚两人贴在一起的性器。  
  
两人重叠的身体间已经是一片粘稠，马里斯比利也不讲求什么技巧，只是轻轻用手指划过，两人就同时颤抖着身体，基尔什塔利亚反应更加激烈一些，金发少年刚一被从手掌的禁锢中释放，就摇动腰肢，来回蹭着马里斯比利的手指。  
  
“老师……我想去……”  
  
“那你的回答呢？基尔什塔利亚？如果在课堂上，这样是不能算作得分的。”马里斯比利让弟子扭过头，侧着脸跟他接吻，唾液里的信息素稍稍安慰了一点少年体内的情潮，但基尔什塔利亚还是以自己的意志晃着腰，用屁股去够老师的阴茎。  
  
“请别、别打趣我了，老师……呜嗯……”基尔什塔利亚不知道自己是难堪还是对此感到欣喜，矜持放到现在是不再需要的东西，他抿了抿唇，撒着娇：“现在又不是……嗯……在课堂上……想要老师的……”  
  
他迟疑了一瞬，不知道该用哪个词，事实上大多数他都听罗曼在床上没头没脑地喊过，那个Omega一旦发情就容易失去理智任人摆布，他从中挑了个听起来好像没那么糟糕的，声音还是不由得低了几分：“……老师的肉棒……插进来……”  
  
“虽然迟了一点，不过说得很好。”马里斯比利亲在他额角：“你是个好学生，基尔什。”  
  
他夸奖道，却没有像弟子所祈愿的那样把性器重新埋进他后穴。  
  
基尔什塔利亚感觉到老师的手指在他下身轻轻抚摸，然后几根手指插进他与罗曼紧贴的皮肤中间，模拟性交的抽动，发出与那般行径无二的水声。  
  
“所长……拜托你……”罗曼边哭边挺起胸膛，抽噎道：“其他地方也摸一下……”  
  
面对Omega的撒娇恳求，马里斯比利全不理会，他用手指玩了一阵，将性器插进两人的肉体之间，同时摩擦到两人的阴茎。  
  
罗曼呜咽了一阵，在基尔什塔利亚之前先道：“所长……在所长回来之前……我用手指插进小穴里……呜……”  
  
他用带着浓重哭腔的声音自述：“然后……跟基尔什君一起……呜呃、一起自慰，基尔什君的手指插进我的小穴里，然后，呜……没有其他的了……所以所长……把阴茎插进来，我已经……”  
  
他说着说着又哭起来，上面下面都流水流个没完，马里斯比利帮他把下面的堵住，温声夸赞：“回答得很详细，阿其曼。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚只慢了一步，就只能看着近在咫尺的青年的面庞上露出欢悦的色彩，眼角还流着未干的泪水，就甜甜地喊着“Master~”绷紧了身体，颤抖着攀上高潮。  
  
马里斯比利在紧热又不断痉挛的甬道里享受了一会儿，才开始抽动阴茎，让橘粉色发的青年发出抑制不住的哭叫，由于被压在最底下的关系，罗曼挣扎不了，完全被动地承受Alpha的侵入，还在高潮中就被迫着接受更大的快感，小腹抽搐，前端不停地吐出精液，他揪紧了床单，连声叫着：“Master……哈啊！Master！好舒服~喜欢~啊嗯……啊……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚被迫跟着共感，比罗曼还要难过，罗曼至少是得到了切实的满足，他却又在高潮边缘徘徊挣扎，他脑子和身体都一团混乱，前面的性器半浸在罗曼射出的精液里，简直下一秒就要也跟着射出来一样。  
  
他不想就这么射精，忍着欲望出声哀求：“老师……我还没……呜嗯……想要老师射进来……”  
  
“嗯？”马里斯比利垂眸望着弟子，金发少年全身发软地瘫在这里，双腿大张露出后穴和囊袋，白色的精液不断从腿根溢出，中间的穴口却干干净净，流出的只是透明的黏液，他抬高了罗曼的双腿，让自己能更方便地抽插，嘴上问着基尔什塔利亚：“你想好了吗，基尔什，射进去的话，可是很容易怀孕的。”  
  
基尔什塔利亚想也不想地嗯了一声，无意识地露出期待的表情：“怀上……老师的孩子……唔嗯……”  
  
与他的态度相对的却是罗曼，他像是猛地从欲望中清醒了一瞬，无力地挣扎起来：“不要……怀孕的话不……嗯啊~所长……啊、又要……”  
  
马里斯比利轻轻笑了一声，伸手拨开遮挡弟子后颈的金色发丝，抚摸着Omega的腺体。  
  
“我也要射了……一起去吧。”  
  
他咬在基尔什塔利亚的后颈上，往弟子的体内注入信息素的同时，也在罗曼的后穴中满满地射出了精液。  
  
基尔什塔利亚几乎发不出声音，身体连颤抖都没了力气，射出的精液融在罗曼小腹上的那一滩里，而罗曼根本射不出来什么了，惊惶地呜咽着，刚刚才射过的性器又硬起来，排出透明的液体。  
  
“哈啊……”基尔什塔利亚伏在罗曼身上喘息，罗曼已经累得昏睡过去，在睡梦里身体还不时因为残余的快感抽搐，马里斯比利将基尔什塔利亚抱了起来，顺手给罗曼盖了条毯子，声音里也同样满是情欲：“刚才说想要怀孕对吗？”  
  
“嗯……”高潮后找回几分理智的少年说不出话，却没表露出拒绝的态度，反倒低低地嗯了一声，马里斯比利笑了笑，握住少年疲软下去的性器，在手里轻轻摩挲。  
  
但他再度将性器插进少年体内时，在弟子耳边温和地安慰：“医务室里有药，放心吧。”  
  
——————  
  
中途罗曼醒了，拖着毛毯蹭过来撒着娇还要，三个人黏糊糊地缠着毯子又做了一次，把医务室的床弄得一塌糊涂。  
  
基尔什塔利亚事后回想起来仍觉得懊恼，简直不想承认那个抑制不住发情、在床上哭泣哀求，还说着给老师生孩子的Omega是自己，更不用提在老师回来之前他还跟罗曼抱在一起，手指插进彼此的后穴，在高潮边缘一同浮沉。  
  
老师会不会因此看轻他？觉得他没有自制力不够成熟？处于青春期的少年平时表现得再怎样稳重可靠也不免产生出这些烦恼，再看一如往常的另外两人——主要是指罗玛尼·阿其曼——就更是觉得郁闷。  
  
就连那个人也是平淡坦然的模样，不就更显得自己这样耿耿于怀太过幼稚了吗？  
  
就算是这么想着，在面对医务室里衣着整齐一如往常的粉发青年时，基尔什塔利亚微一恍神，还是将心里的话问出口来：“你在发情期说那些话的时候不会害羞吗？”  
  
“什、呜哇！”  
  
本来抱着一叠文件夹从资料柜走过来的罗曼显然没想到他会突然问出这样的话，手里的纸张和塑料夹劈里啪啦落了一地，他手忙脚乱地蹲下来收拾，说的话也语无伦次：“那个……啊……害羞……可是Ma……不是，所长他……那什么……”  
  
他话也说不清楚，地上的资料越捡越乱，最后什么也说不出来了，蹲在原地抬起一张通红的脸，抱着仅剩的几份文件，祈求似的仰脸望着基尔什塔利亚：“那个……平时的话……不要提这种事好不好？”  
  
他越说声音越小，说到“这种事”的时候简直低不可闻，相反脸倒是越来越红，一米八的男人蹲在地上简直像是被人欺负的兔子，就差缩成一团找个地洞钻进去。  
  
基尔什塔利亚觉得不可思议，随之涌上心头的就是一股怒气，在床上无所顾忌的家伙怎么可能提到发情期就露出这样一副羞涩的样子，他压抑着情绪，沉声道：“抱歉，是我失礼了。”  
  
“不、没事……”罗曼也很苦恼，他小心翼翼地从地上站起来，望着眼前年轻自矜的天才魔术师，欲言又止了半天说出了自己的意见：“我觉得……嗯……习惯就好了……”  
  
本来打算提出告辞的基尔什塔利亚身体一僵。  
  
“笃笃”。  
  
医务室的门被人不轻不重地敲了两下，来人显然并没有等待门内应答的意思，敲过门后便打开门走进，望着房间内的两人，露出诧异的表情。  
  
“基尔什塔利亚？”马里斯比利的目光从像是在隐忍着什么的弟子脸上转移到连耳朵都红透了的罗曼身上，了然道：“刚好我正在找你，你和阿其曼医生还有事要谈吗？”  
  
两人都摇了摇头，马里斯比利于是问罗曼：“身体还好吗？抑制剂我换了新的，下次你试试有没有用。”  
  
罗曼的脸红原本稍微好了一点，闻言又红了一层，无言地点头，马里斯比利道：“那就好，我们先走了。”  
  
他带着基尔什塔利亚离开医务室，一边说着：“关于上次跟你说的灵子转移中……”  
  
基尔什塔利亚把之前的那点小心思抛开，与老师讨论起来。老师他并没有因为前日性事中他的行为表达出任何异样，如过去的每一次，让他安心。  
  
他意识又有些飘忽，下次的话，一定不要再像这次那么狼狈了吧？  
  
如此想着，他迈出了医务室的门，马里斯比利反倒落在他身后一步，回头对站在原地的罗曼点了点头：“下次见。”  
  
他无声地喊道：Caster。  
  
  
  



End file.
